


The Bandana Code: Aqua

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [19]
Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Boys Kissing, Concern, Concerned Rian, Dry Humping, Feelings, Feels, Flagging, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Grinding, Handkerchief Code, Holidays, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Ocean City, Orgasm, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Rian Is A Good Friend, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stair Sex, Swimming, Swimming Pools, The Bandana Code, The Hanky Code, Top Alex, Water Sex, Weekend Away, dirty weekend, lazy kissing, makeout, sleepy alex, swimming pool sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: "You know," Jack mumbled breathily against his lips. "There's a pool here. Should be pretty quiet at this time of night." Alex smirked, eyes darkening at the suggestion, his earlier exhaustion completely forgotten. "I don't have any swimming trunks." He said innocently, Jack grinned wickedly down at him. "That's good because I don't either."
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Bandana Code: Aqua

"This is a bad idea." Alex rolled his eyes, ignoring Rian where he was standing in his doorway watching him pack.  
"No one asked your opinion." He muttered bitterly. It had to have been the fifth time he'd said it since Alex had gotten home.  
  


By some miracle, their calendars had aligned and both Alex and Jack had a long weekend off together so Jack had called him in between classes and told him he was taking him away for the weekend. They weren't going far, just Ocean City, but it was still a wonderful idea and had made Alex more excited than a kid at Christmas.  
  


He got the feeling that Jack was trying to make up for what had happened with Matt, even though it wasn't his fault. He was being pretty attentive and cute which was sending Alex's emotions spiralling. He knew it was a bad idea and was only going to end up with him getting hurt but he couldn't help it. He loved getting that kind of attention from Jack.  
  


"Alex." Rian sighed, finally venturing further into the room. "You can't keep putting yourself through this." Alex rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not putting myself through anything." Rian wasn't having any of it.  
"Alex. You are in love with the guy, not even a month ago you were sobbing into my shoulder because all he wants is sex. You're going to get hurt." Alex hated that he was right.  
  


"Yeah well, I decided I'm cool with it. Just because I have a thing for him doesn't mean I have to do anything about it. It'll pass so why should I deny myself epic sex in the meantime?" Rian rolled his eyes.  
"That's not how feelings work and you know it."  
  


Alex yanked the zipper on his bag a little more forcefully than strictly necessary as he got to his feet. "Your opinion is noted. Now if you're done with the lecture, it's my life and I'd like to go live it." It was harsh and he knew it but he needed him to just back off. He didn't want or need another talk about why he was being an idiot. He knew he was being an idiot, he just couldn't bring himself to stop.  
  


"I'm just trying to look out for you." Rian sighed in defeat, knowing that no matter what he said he wasn't going to be able to change Alex's mind.  
"I know," Alex said, squeezing his shoulder. "I appreciate it, really, but I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing." Rian gave a nod though it was clear from his facial expression that he didn't believe a word of it. "Fine, but don't think for one second that your tears will stop me from rubbing the I told you so in your face." Alex rolled his eyes but smiled softly.  
"Deal."  
  


He pulled up outside of Jack's apartment building and texted him to let him know he was outside. He felt a little jittery though he couldn't tell if it was excitement or nerves. He was going to have Jack to himself for four whole days. He had a feeling it was going to be a struggle to keep things in perspective.

  
"Hey, you!" Jack grinned brightly as he swung the door open and folded his lanky frame into Alex's car. He threw a backpack onto the back seat before pressing a gentle kiss to Alex's cheeks, instantly making him blush.  
  


"You ready?" Alex asked, hoping to keep himself focused on being friendly.  
"Yeah. Would have been done sooner but I've had Josh in my ear all afternoon about why this is a bad idea." He rolled his eyes and Alex did his best to focus straight ahead. "Oh yeah?" Jack hummed but didn't elaborate.

Alex couldn't help but frown as he began to drive. Why would Josh think this was a bad idea? He and Josh were on good terms and he'd never done anything to upset or harm Jack, at least not that he knew of.

"You know Rian said the same thing." He offered after a beat of silence, it probably wasn't the smartest thing to say given the reason why but he needed to say something. Thankfully Jack just laughed. "I love how little they trust us." Alex snorted, playing along.  
"We're only going to Ocean City, what's the worst that could happen?"  
"Well, I did end up spending a night in the drunk tank the last time I was here." Alex rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.  
"Okay, what's the worst that could happen to _me_?"  
  


"Hey! If I'm going to jail you're coming with me." Alex shook his head with a laugh.   
"Not a chance. I know how to behave myself in front of the law." Jack sent him a sideways grin reaching across and placing his hand on Alex's thigh. "Good thing I've got you to keep me in line then."   
  


Alex's blood didn't seem to know whether it should rush to his cheeks or down to his cock he took the lack of physical reaction as a win and snorted. "Smooth Barakat." He joked, causing the younger boy's grin to spread as he shook his head. He didn't bother moving his hand, leaving it on Alex's thigh for the rest of the drive.  
  


They pulled up outside their hotel a few hours later and despite it only being a short drive Alex was exhausted. He'd had an early start because of work and had then had to go straight to class. He really hoped Jack hadn't been planning on a night on the town.  
  


"You looked like you could do with a long sleep," Jack noted as they walked up towards the doors.  
"Honestly, I'm beat. It's been a long day." Jack smiled, reaching across the small gap and taking Alex's hand.  
"Well, we can get some takeout, watch a movie. Just have a relaxing night." Alex smiled warmly, glad to hear he and Jack were on the same page.  
"I like the sound of that."  
  


When they reached their room Alex immediately face-planted onto the bed, letting all of his muscles relax. He felt the bed dip beside him and smiled as Jack's arm looped around his waist, pulling him into his chest. He slowly rolled in Jack's grip so that they were facing each other before snuggling into Jack's chest. He could feel the small part of his brain chastising him for the action but he was too tired and comfortable to care.  
  


Jack began to absentmindedly card his fingers through Alex's hair causing the older lad to sigh contently, he lifted his head up a little as he glanced up at the taller boy with a small smile. Jack smiled back, slowly leaning down and connecting their lips in a gentle kiss.  
  


They lay there a while, lips connected in a slow lingering embrace. Jack's hands were slowly trailing up and down Alex's sides as Alex's made their way into Jack's hair. The kiss steadily began to get more intense and as Alex rolled them so he was on his back he felt Jack's tongue swipe across his lower lip. He eagerly opened up, feeling the excitement spark in his veins as the familiar muscle began to explore his mouth.  
  


His grip on Jack tightened as Jack's hands slipped beneath him, squeezing at his ass and causing his breath to catch in his throat. His cock was starting to harden as he pressed himself closer. He could feel Jack's warm skin through his t-shirt and he craved it.  
  


"You know," Jack mumbled breathily against his lips. "There's a pool here. Should be pretty quiet at this time of night." Alex smirked, eyes darkening at the suggestion, his earlier exhaustion completely forgotten. "I don't have any swimming trunks." He said innocently, Jack grinned wickedly down at him. "That's good because I don't either." He leant back down and kissed him once more, deep and intense, before sitting up and grabbing a pair of towels.  
  


Alex felt like a naughty school child sneaking around as they made their way through the hallways of the lower floor. Luckily they hadn't seen anyone else but that didn't stop them from glancing around constantly like a pair of terrible spies on high alert.  
  


They reached the door to the pool and slipped through as quietly as possible. Given that it was completely empty and all the lights were off Alex could only assume it was closed for the day.  
  


Despite the lack of artificial light, they could see easily enough. The glass roof meant the room was illuminated by the light of the large moon that was shining brightly overhead, reflecting in the pools still surface. It had bathed everything in silver and as Alex glanced over at Jack he couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked, shining with an almost ethereal glow.  
  


He smirked at Alex before dropping the towels on the small bench against the wall. He winked at him mischievously and began to strip off. Alex quickly followed suit, leaving his own clothes beside the towels on the bench.  
  


There was a loud splash and he turned to see the surface rippling, the circles all emanating from the same spot where Jack must have disappeared. He reappeared a moment later in almost exactly the same place as Alex smiled and sat himself down on the pool's edge, feet dangling comfortably.  
  


Jack swam over, smiling when Alex spread his legs to allow him to float between them. "You coming in?" He asked, hands slowly trailing up Alex's thighs, causing his cock to stir. Alex pretended to think. "Hmm, I dunno. I'm not really one for swimming." He mused.  
  


Jack placed a hand either side of Alex's ass, lifting himself up enough so that he could press a sweet kiss to Alex's lips. It didn't last nearly long enough in Alex's opinion and he found himself chasing Jack's lips as he pulled away.  
  


He chuckled throatily, watching Alex with dark eyes. "I think I could make it a pleasurable experience for you." He whispered huskily in Alex's ear before dropping back down into the water. Alex bit his lip, unable to repress a shudder as Jack's hands continued to graze his skin.  
  


Almost without volition, Alex slipped off the side and into the water, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. Jack smiled connecting their lips as his hands slipped up to Alex's hips. Alex hummed in approval as he felt Jack's erection pressed firm against his thigh as he was pushed against the pool tiles.  
  


He wrapped his legs around Jack, grinding up against him and eliciting a moan from the taller boy. His grip on Alex tightened as he pulled him closer so their bodies were flush, the kiss growing more and more intense with every second that passed.  
  


Alex's dick was twitching hard against his stomach as they continued to kiss heatedly, grinding against one another as best they could with the added buoyancy of the water.  
  


He felt Jack smirk against his lips before pulling away. He slowly began to move into deeper water, pulling Alex with him. "Jack!" He laughed as they were both forced to tread water. "Can't be in the shallow end now, can we? Someone might walk in." Alex rolled his eyes with a smirk.  
"I'm not sure it'll make much difference."  
  


Jack just smirked before pushing Alex against the small set of stairs that lead down into the pool. He placed his feet on the last step as he gripped at Alex's ass once more, leaning in and kissing him briefly.  
  


Alex took his opportunity and flipped them around. Jack gasped in surprise as Alex smirked triumphantly. He gripped onto the railing either side of Jack's head and leant in so his breath was tickling his moist lips. Jack spread his legs, allowing Alex in closer so their lips were pushed together once more, all tongue and teeth and need.  
  


He moaned out in approval as Alex's dick teased his entrance, biting down on Alex's lip hard enough to draw blood. "You want me to stretch you?" Alex panted, suddenly overwhelmingly desperate to get inside of the taller boy. Jack shook his head, wrapping his legs around Alex to keep him close. "Let's not waste time."  
  


Alex smirked softly, reconnecting their lips as he took a firm grip on Jack's hips and pushed into him. Jack released a soft moan, gripping onto the stair rail as he kissed Alex even harder.  
  


Alex began to roll his hips up into Jack, rocking as best as he could from the slightly awkward angle. He moaned at the tight heat and delicious friction from the lack of lube, pushing himself in as deep as he could get which only made Jack moan more, his grip tightening on the rail.  
  


"Fuck Lex!" He gasped, tightening his legs around the older boy. Alex squeezed harder on Jack's hips as he began to pull him down onto his upward thrusts. "God you feel so good." He groaned, burying his face in Jack's damp neck as pleasure sparked up his spine.  
  


He pressed Jack closer to the stairs as he fought hard to keep up some semblance of a rhythm. The water was making his movements feel like way more effort than they otherwise would have been; he could already feel beads of sweat forming on the back of his neck and mixing in with the droplets of pool water already caressing his skin. His breath was coming in laboured pants and the lack of oxygen mixed with the pleasure burning through his veins was starting to make him feel a little dizzy.  
  


Jack had his face buried in Alex's shoulder to muffle his moans as he did his best to use the handles as leverage so he was rocking down harder onto Alex's cock. It was all so overwhelmingly good.  
  


Jack's whole body stiffened and he released a high pitched moan that echoed off the tiles as Alex collided with his prostate. The sudden tightening had Alex choking on his breath and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.  
  


He kept the angle as best he could as he took hold of Jack's member and began to pump him as fast as he was able. He kept the pressure varied as he flicked his wrist, doing everything he knew he liked to try and get Jack off as fast as possible. "Oh god!" He gasped, his moans growing louder and higher in pitch as he got closer to his climax.  
  


He let go completely of the stairs, his nails sinking into Alex's shoulder instead. Alex groaned at the feeling as the knot in his stomach tightened, he was so damn close he could taste it. He gripped onto Jack tight and thrust up into him as hard as he could, jolting the taller boy with each movement. "Shit, shit, shit!" Jack cried, eyes rolling back in bliss.  
  


They came together moments later, both utterly breathless as their movements stuttered to a stop. Jack release floated in the water between them as they both panted heavily. Jack lent their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath.  
  


"I'm gonna sleep well tonight," Alex mumbled once he'd gained some semblance of composure. He felt completely drained. Jack released a breathy laugh and nodded in agreement. He hadn't expected that to be quite so exhausting.  
  


Alex pulled out gently, gripping onto the stairs to keep himself afloat. He was way too tired to tread water. Jack pecked his lip before climbing out and pulling Alex up behind him. They grabbed their towels and dried off.  
  


Jack couldn't help but smile at how adorable Alex looked wrapped up in the fluffy white cotton. He leant in and kissed him, his hand caressed his cheek gently as their lips moulded together soft and gentle.  
  


"Why don't you head back up and pick a movie and I'll grab something from that Chinese place we passed." Alex nodded, practically glowing as he smiled up at Jack. His chest felt fit to burst with the level of affection for the taller boy swirling around in it. "Sounds great." 


End file.
